Two Stars in One Crowd
by Kashikoi-Kaitamaki
Summary: VC Lo Academy has two rivaling section, The Amaterasu's and The Tsukoyomi's. Luka was a new transfer student at the school and joined The Amaterasu's. While Miku has been in that school for 2 years as a Tsukuyomi. What will happen when these two meet? Will they form a good friendship, or maybe even more. Rated T for swearing, side ships are LilyxGumi, RinxLen and KaitoxMeiko
1. Prologue

**Heyo people, just informing you guys that this is my first fanfiction that I made by myself, so sorry if there is some grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I did do a collaboration with my cousin but that doesn't matter, anyways other than that enjoy this crappy fanfic!**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

0o0o0o0

 **Prologue: How The Stars Fell**

VC Lo Academy is one of the prestigious academy City of Crypton has to offer, well that's what people like to think of it. You see VC Lo Academy has much more, interesting history. While people might think the Academy is for talented and prestigious children, it's actually an Academy full of rivalry. (Haha that rhymed)

Actually the Academy was split into two different sections. The Amaterasu, they are the talented and strict, yet laid-back people, they are kind and sweet but can also be strict and demanding. They are supportive and very talented, but once again they can be quite aggressive and competitive.

Then there's The Tsukoyomi. They are very mischievous and ruthless, but they are welcoming and kind. They're like siblings but worse. They would play pranks on each other, yet if there's always a national competition going on they would always cheer for one another.

They always have each others back, just like a sibling but better.

Anyways, enough of that and let's begin our story! This story is about a certain teal haired girl and how she fell into the world of drama. How she fell into the crowd of shining stars.


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen

**Yayay first chapter is here! Hehe anyways, again sorry if there is any grammar and/or spelling mistakes! In this fanfic Rin and Len are not siblings, they're childhood friends! Anyways next chapter is still a long way to go, but enjoy this chapter for now!! :)**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 1: Chosen**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

The alarm stopped as a hand slammed against it. Pair of teal eyes opened tiredly, but of course it closed again. The young girl was going to go back to sleep, without forgetting to mumble "five more minutes" to no one in particular. Until, that is, the girl's roommates decided to wake her up.

"MIKU WAKE UP!" The blonde girl with ribbons yelled right at the sleeping girl's ear.

"Huh? Wha…?" Miku woke up due to the loud shouting from her roommate and life long best friend. "Rin? What are you doing he-" before Miku could finish her sentence she was struck by a... wait a minute... a water balloon? Miku yelped as the cold water hit her face and yelled when five more water balloon hit her entire body, causing her to be soaking wet.

When Miku was still getting over her initial shock, she heard approximately three people cheering and high fiving. When Miku finally came to reality she saw three blondes staring at her with mischievous smiles.

"RIN, LEN, LILY I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" The soaked girl said with an angry expression. The three blondes gulped and started grabbing more water balloon in the bucket, but Miku was faster. The teal haired girl quickly stood up from bed and ran to the pranksters, stealing all the balloons and started throwing it accurately to the three implings.

In the end, Miku was victorious with being the only one in the room that is not that incredibly soaked.

"Boo, Miku-nee stole our fun," Rin pouted along with Lily. "Yeah, this was supposed to be our day to finally get back at Miku-nee," Len puffed his cheeks, causing the girls in the room to mutter a soft "awww" before going back to their previous expression.

"Yeah! Don't be such a party pooper Miku-nee," Lily commented. "Eww, don't do that Lily, you know you're older than all of us," Miku said with a disgusted face, making Lily pout even more.

"Look guys, I know we like doing pranks and all, but can we not prank each other and start pranking the Amaterasu instead?" Miku suggested as all of them started to clean the room.

"I wish we can, but after that prank that caused two Amaterasu to go to the hospital? I doubt the principle would let us prank them again," Len picked up the remaining balloon scraps while Rin and Lily started mopping up the wet areas.

Although none of the Tsukoyomi like cleaning up after themselves, they all made a rule that must be done no matter what, 'if you do pranking, you clean it up.' Even though the Tsukoyomi are like rebels, they still follow the rules, they just like to bend them from time to time.

"But that was like… 2 years ago! You guys weren't even here at that time," the young teal girl exclaimed while pointing at Rin and Len. Len just shrugged and Rin was nodding furiously.

"Yeah! Yeah! We weren't even there when it happened, and plus I heard the two of them are fine and graduated from this school!" Rin finished up her cleaning, so did Lily, Len, and Miku.

Miku walked outside and to the kitchen and started making some breakfast for the four of them. Rin and Len sat on the couch while Lily sat on one of the stools for the kitchen island.

This morning was surprisingly normal, it's even a morning routine by now. Prank someone, clean up, breakfast and get ready for school. Of course the pranking part was not everyday, but it did happen most of the time. The last time they pranked with malice, Lily's room got set on fire. Therefore the Leader Tsukoyomi prohibit them from using fire or anything hazard.

"Well even if their fine and all, the principle would never allow such things to happen again," Lily sighed, resting her head on the kitchen island. They all decided to drop the subject and move on.

"Rin, Len did you guys clean your room?" Miku asked, looking over her shoulder to glare at the two gremlins. Rin and Len groaned and started walking to their room to clean it. "Geez Miku you can be such a mom," Lily looked up and saw pair of teal eyes glaring terrifyingly at her.

"Did you clean your room?" Miku smiled like a mom holding their anger inside. Lily started sweating, then quickly stood up from the stool and ran to her room.

Miku sighed, sure she could be a childish sometimes but she could also be scary, in a mom way of course. The young girl was almost done with breakfast, today they will be having rice along with fish and miso soup. Their drinks were orange juice for Rin, banana milk for Len, tea with a lot of honey for Lily and oddly enough spring onion cocktail for Miku.

In the Academy people need to have a talent they excel at, that being said Miku's talent is actually archery. Surprised? Well she has won at least 5 gold medal, she is actually really accurate when it comes to shooting. She could even be an ace at riflery but she still loves using bows and arrows so she chose archery.

Lily's talent is drawing, she might not look like it but she is actually a 6 times gold champion at drawing competitions, but of course she could win more than that but decided against it since she wants to spend more time with her best friends and roommates.

Rin's talent is singing along with her childhood best friend and crush, Len. Although they don't admit it, Rin obviously have a crush on Len, but Len, being dense as always, doesn't know or even acknowledge it.

After placing their breakfast on the dining table, Miku called the rest and sat down. The gremlins appeared and sat on their spot, meaning Rin sat in front of Miku and Len sitting beside her and Lily sitting beside Miku.

It was a quiet breakfast until Len broke the silence, "I heard there would be a new transfer student today in your class Lily-nee." Lily hummed in approval, "hmmm yeah, heard she's really pretty… too bad she's in with the Amaterasu," Lily took another bite of her fish and rice.

"Yeah, yeah! I heard that she got here for being a 7 gold medal winner for running in a row!" Rin added after she swallowed her food.

After this they all started talking about what she would be like or what her personality would be like. Except Miku, she was daydreaming of what the new girl is like in silence, _I wonder what she's like or what she looks like… well I guess I'll find out sooner or later, sooner or later…_

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Rules

**Hola people, here I bring you chapter 2! Yayayay! Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again sorry if there is any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I was really just too lazy to reread it :P Anyways without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 2: Rules**

The girl with pink locks and blue ocean eyes woke up due to the sound of an alarm ringing from her phone. As she was sitting up straight, she remembered that she had classes today.

She got up and started to get ready, but first she went outside her room to greet her new roommates. "Good morning guys," she said with a slight yawn.

"Morning!" Gumi greeted enthusiastically as she continued cooking breakfast for them.

"Ugh morning..." Miki greeted groggily, "I'm going to wake Meiko-nee up, so try not to get deaf from her surprisingly loud groan," Miki added as she walked cautiously to Meiko's room.

"Ok, I'll continue cooking, and Luka," Gumi glanced at the pink haired girl. "You can go take a bath first," she finished with a smile, and continued cooking.

Luka can only reply with an ok, and left to take a quick bath. After she finished taking a bath, she wore her white dress shirt and tucked it in her red plaid skirt.

Luka remembered reading a rule in her school rule book once that says, 'In this school Amaterasu's can only wear red plaid skirt or pants, with red cardigan or vest and red tie. Whilst Tsukoyomi's can wear the same thing but the colour must only be blue. This rule can prevent teachers and students mistaking which side a person is in.'

The pink haired thought the rule is little over the top, but she guess she could see why the principal would add that rule. After she finished wearing her tie, which she failed the first three times, she heard a very loud groan.

 _It must be Meiko waking up,_ she thought with a sigh. Luka and Meiko were childhood friends and she was pretty much the whole reason why Luka was in VC Lo Academy in the first place. Just remembering the incident makes her groan internally.

When she went outside her room she saw an amusing scene right in front of her, Miki was being bullied by Meiko while Gumi was trying to protect her. Before anything could go out of hand Luka interfered with their little scene. "Ok, ok that's enough to Meiko," Luka went in front of Meiko, trying to calm her down.

"Tch, you're lucky Luka came because I don't think Gumi can protect you forever," Meiko glared at Miki.

"Blegh, I'm not afraid of you, you old hag," Miki replied while sticking her tongue out.

"Why you little-" Before Meiko could get her hands on Miki, Gumi and Luka tackled her down and attempted to calm her down. Which worked rather quickly, mostly because of Luka though. "How about we all just have a normal morning by eating breakfast and going class, ok?" Gumi calmly suggested.

The red-head and brunette just huffed and went to their perspective seats and started eating their breakfast. Luka sighed before sitting down and eating like nothing just happened.

"So Luka..." Gumi trailed off, before continuing, "it's your first day of classes in this school, how do feel? Excited? Nervous? Scared?"

"Well..." Luka started to think how she feels, but she doesn't really feel excited, nervous or scared. Maybe a little lost? Or maybe excited? She doesn't really know.

"Oh leave her alone Gumi, she probably just feel _normal,_ like how any people would feel when it's their first time of school." Meiko said before the pink haired could even reply.

"Well at least we're all in the same class -even though we have different ages. That way we can see how Luka would react. Scared or nah." Miki talked as she chewed, which earned her a smack and a short 'that's rude' from Gumi.

Luka just chuckled nervously. "Well this is a pretty strange school I suppose. I mean, even though we have different ages we still have the same homeroom together..." Luka trailed off as she started chewing on her food.

"Hey, at least we don't have the same classes _all_ the time, right?" The tall brunette uttered. "So you're saying you don't like seeing us all the time?" Luka countered with slight smirk on her face.

"Wha- no! That's not what I meant!" Meiko stuttered, but it quickly faded away as she saw the smirk on Luka's face. "Why you-" she trailed off.

As the two childhood friends started to playfully argue with one another, Miki was just stuffing her face with her breakfast ignoring the two and the green haired was grinning at the sight of her roommates. _This is going to be one interesting first day,_ the green head thought as she started giggling internally.

 **To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry for a short chapter I'm having writer's block for some reason ;-; But other than that hope you enjoy this chapter! And apologies again for terrible grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't have the courage to reread it... Anyways! Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0

 **Chapter 3: Meeting**

As the Tsukoyomi's in the hall were walking around like crazy, Miku and her roommates -and best friends- were just talking besides the lockers. Specifically, Rin's locker.

"Agh... We have a fucking math test after homeroom!"

"Lily! Language!" Miku smacked the blondes back.

"Right, right. Sorry 'bout that Meeks." Lily smirked.

The teal haired girl only replied with a sigh while shaking her head. Rin and Len were watching from the side giggling.

"Geez, you guys are such a pain..." Miku sighed, "I'm gonna go grab me something to drink. You guys want any?" She asked.

"I'll get a orange juice!"

"Ah, banana milk for me, please!"

"Just get me some iced coffee and I'll be fine."

"Seriously, Lily? Coffee? You?" Rin said in disbelief.

This made Lily annoyed, so she grabed Rin by the head and gave a her a good noogie. Rin started protesting and flailing, and tried to escape Lily's grasp, which failed miserably.

Miku smiled at the scene and walked away to go to a vending machine.

* * *

Luka skilfully avoided the walking Amaterasu's in the hall as she was heading to her Homeroom.

Unfortunately, Meiko couldn't guide her to their homeroom because she has a morning student counsel meeting.

Gumi was busy with her skating club, and Miki was needed for fixing a moniter that broke.

Luka was looking around carefully to find her homeroom. As her luck would have it, she couldn't find it, so she gave up and sat on a bench beside a vending machine.

 _Geez, why is this school so huge. I mean seriously, does this school seriously need three buildings!?_ The girl thought with a sigh

It's true though, the school has 3 buildings. The one on the right is the classes and dorms building for the Amaterasu's, and left is for the Tsukoyomi's. The middle is for the mixed homerooms, cafeteria, office, club rooms, lockers, gym, etc. This made the Amaterasu girl sigh for the umpteenth time. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her palms.

As she was doing that she heard footsteps coming her way, and stop near the vending machine. "Let's see... One banana milk... Orange juice... and... Ah! Two iced coffee..." the girl near the vending machine mumbled. This made Luka curious, peeked to see who it is.

When she glanced up, she made eye contact with a pair of teal eyes. Suddenly, Luka felt warm inside, like she doesn't want to look away from those teal orbs. Her mouth went slightly agape as she dreamily looked at those pair of eyes.

"..."

"Umm... Can I help you with something...?" The teal haired girl asked, very uncomfortably. Luka snapped out of her daze started stuttering like an idiot at the girl. Realizing this she blushed and looked away shyly.

"Uh... No... Sorry..." She awkwardly replied. _Great job Luka, you just embarrassed yourself in front a beautiful girl. This is why single!_ She scolded herself, blushing even harder than before. The teal haired girl just stared at her in confusion, but shrugged it off as she started buying their drinks from the vending machine.

When she finished she realize that there were too much drink, and couldn't carry all of them without it slipping out of her hand. Luka noticed this and took all of her courage to ask the girl if she needed help.

"Hey... Uh... Do you need help?" Luka asked lamely, mentally scolding herself once again for stuttering. The teal haired girl just looked at her, surprise evident on her face.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. But don't you have classes to go to?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but... I kinda don't know where it is hehehe..." She sheepishly scratched the nape of her neck. The shorter girl looked at her as if she remembered something she had forgotten.

"Wait... Are you perhaps the new transfer student that everyone has been talking about?"

 **To be Conitinued**


End file.
